User talk:Spades Neil
You can get a hold of me at any of the contacts listed on my Spades page. :D Woot. My page is up and running. Now for the rest of my pages... Hallo! Well, since you saw fit to turn your user page into a character page, I suppose I'll be leaving my messages here, won't I? Oh calm down. I'm not tyring to get you mad or anything. Actually, I'm here to thank you. I looked over your crap on webs.com and on... Myspace and all of the characters were well written, detailed, and pretty much entirely awesome altogether. One thing that I did get annoyed with, and it's not anything bad, so don't worry, is that you spelled Magic, Magick. Anyway, I here to welcome you to the wiki like that useless bot we have so Hallo! Welcome to the wiki! Hope you have lot's o' fun! --Watchamacalit =D 21:10, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Magic *''Grumble Grumble''*... I actually only have one character and to be honest I don't edit here very often. But as an admin *Sparkle Sparkle* I still moniter the site. I'm mostly active on the Blleach Fan Fiction Wikia. In fact, I'm only active ont the bleach fan fiction wikia. Hmph. Ugh, I also tend to trail off from one subject to another. So, let's get back on track. I think it's either a coincidence, or an incredible stroke of luck, that somebody decided to create the Titans Northeast istead of Titans north. Yay for you. Anyway, I consider myself an excellent critique, so if you want to pick at any and every flaw that you made in an article, just ask! Oh, and one or two more things. # I use commas (,) alot. # Hallo is german for Hello (Even though I'm not german. Well, I am, but I don't live there. Or visit there. Or know anybody from there. Or speak German.) --Watchamacalit =D 21:43, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay... You have a talk page, but what good is it if it's not linked to anything? Click the article link at the top of the page, then click the talk link and see what happens. Oh, and major props to you if you can figure out what this is from. SHAZAM!--Watchamacalit =D 22:07, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Fix'd. Discussion on Spades Neil now redirects here. I can be very innovative. --Spades Neil 23:18, September 22, 2009 (UTC) hi hi nice to meet u, (welcome!), i really liked ur character but kinda the satanist thing weirded me out, anyways good job on it i really would like my character against urs i really like spade but the good thing about it is that it is what i was looking for, i was about to build samuel (the brother of my character) with demoniatic powers, because my character have some abilities fighting this devils when my knightmare page is done i would tell u. actually i like to take roles on my characters example "either way you pathetic and weak demon, i maybe you have a knowledge as long as hell and you control it, but your cheap tricks with fire ,and your little library of "how-to-be-a-demon" will not save you from my sword, just think you rule hell where anyone fears you, and if your half as dangerous as you say you are then you should take my word I-DON'T-KNOW-FEAR, well little Boogeyman if your ready to fight something that was made in blood and iron then i am going for your tail" well i think this is when he is in the berserk mode -_-, but it may work out ? I really suck at reading something and then to remember what I just read. Anyway, are you really a Satanist? Or is it just your character? Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 14:04, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Okay! I'll help! Despite the misleading title I have written, I, also, have no idea how to do that. I'd recommend asking PsykoReaper. I may seem smart because of my awesome vocabulary, but in fact I'm quite stupid =/ --Watchamacalit =D 20:24, September 23, 2009 (UTC) By the by, If you want to link something to the canon of teen titans (i.e.Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, Red X, etc.) there is actually a regular teen titans wikia. So just do an external link to there. Oh, and you still haven't told me what SHAZAM! is from yet. HHe's my favorite super hero. Maybe I should make a teen titans version of him...--Watchamacalit =D 00:33, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Solomon Hircules Aristotle Zeus Atlas Mercury It's an anagram. For Captain Marvel. Numb nuts.--Watchamacalit =D 00:44, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I watch chowder. And flapjack. And Ed Edd n' Eddy. I do know what WAZZAM is from. So H4H (Fancy 'hah!')--Watchamacalit =D 00:59, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I can help... But not now, I am no help from work and my internet at home is messed up, I will help when I get my cord, hop;efully today! PsykoReaper 16:06, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Gothon City Well, I'm pretty sure that Psyko jas already explained this before, but he iis creating his version of gothom villians, not just copying them from another website.--Watchamacalit =D 16:48, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Wow... I didn't spell gotham right once in that entire message.--Watchamacalit =D 19:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) About Scarecrow I was making him original in this universe, so I did a paint picture of him, so it was not ment to look like anything from any other place, just to tell ya... Also, I think your character, Spades Neil, is pretty cool, wanna do an RP someday? I AM A BATTLE-MANIAC! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!! PsykoReaper 22:09, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ABout what now? The RP or the original Batman stuff? I get confused sometimes... PsykoReaper 17:18, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Watchamajigg Technically, Whatchamacallit is the correct spelling of my name, but I spell it Watchamacalit. So you did suceed in spelling my name correctly. Yes I read talk pages. I'm bored. --Watchamacalit =D 00:21, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Well, it's stoopid, but... It's Spades Neil...and maybe some friends...in Gotham...in Arkham Asylum...during a LOCKDOWN RIOT!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! It may or may not be as stupid as the catholic church's ban on sex... PsykoReaper 02:13, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Rorek Hey man, i tried to make a fanon version of Rorek, but ended up having less information than I thought I did. Any suggestions? --Watchamacalit =D 20:41, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes, Arkham Asylum Of course, he will already be in before you, trying to defeat the baddies, but they are too much, man, too much for one man alone, and this is during his alone time after Batgirl got paralyzed and Robin (Dick Grayson) left out of hatred, well, in the TT Universe... So, you wanna? PsykoReaper 21:53, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Here, in this wiki, I am a fan of Wiki RPs, as there is nooooo rush, besides, this wiki is in good need of one! If you want a good feel of my version of Batman, read Batman: Day and Night, it's my pride and joy, I should say... PsykoReaper 00:55, October 2, 2009 (UTC) If you wish to, it will be here: Spades Neil in a Serious House on Serious Earth It will be blue when you tell me when u are ready! PsykoReaper 17:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC) It's easy, you just post in a paragragh or two, just don't right in your name, that's for only more than two people... You write as if you are writing a novel, not the whole... PsykoReaper: thing like this, understand? But like... "This!" said PsykoReaper, he then twirled around like a pixie. Understand? Be descriptive, be creative, all that! Beware, I will write things that are incredibly, incredibly creepy, gettin' the feel of a scary place! PsykoReaper 18:50, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I made the page... PREPARE 4 CARNAGE!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA ARKHAM ASYLUM IS EVIL! Your turn PsykoReaper 21:23, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Ace of Spades Hey Spades! Do you have Xbox Live/PSN ID? --Watchamacalit =D 00:38, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Guess what mine is. --Watchamacalit =D 00:58, October 4, 2009 (UTC) What? No it isn't. It's Watchamacalit. --Watchamacalit =D 01:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) What games you play? --Watchamacalit =D 01:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Evenin'....Commissioner... I found a pic for Gordon on the Deviantart, I also made a page... PsykoReaper 01:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Your turn PsykoReaper 18:12, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the slow reply, I fell asleep... PsykoReaper 19:51, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Who's your fav Batman villain? PsykoReaper 00:16, October 7, 2009 (UTC) OOOOO Do you have Fallout 3? --Watchamacalit =D 19:30, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ...Cool.... --Watchamacalit =D 23:15, October 18, 2009 (UTC) your user page is the same as your character... Although in here almost everything is fan-made, some characters like the joker and the scarecrow appear in the shows, so we have to make clear we didn't made them up, it could end on some people believing that we are claiming that we invented the joker, and so something like a lawsuit happens. of course this will be weird to occur but like one of my friends said "Things never happen, till they happen to you". I think the same as you, why fictional if all the characters and locations, fan-made or Dc universe-made are fictional, why should be our things considered fictional only, I was thinking on ask to change "Fictional character" category to "Fan-made character" category, because is clear Gotham, Batman, The Joker, and Killer croc are fictional too. also ur user page links there, spades neil is a character too... i forgot it u used it as ur user page... i was marking your character not your user page, sorry if it bothered u --Knightmare360 21:08, October 19, 2009 (UTC) tht's what i think... why if this is a faction wiki we have the characters from the shows, it would better if we make a link, but they are doing it so we have to follow up. i would prefer a Fiction-only wiki, but i am just a member not a official or something...--Knightmare360 01:05, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Hello Thar! (A creepy bear's quote, hehe) Your turn... PsykoReaper 19:53, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey Boody! Would you consider having an RP with me? --Watchamacalit =D 23:33, October 28, 2009 (UTC) =D don't worry about it. I was just asking. --Watchamacalit =D 21:48, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Theft. You want me to watch your stuff? --Watchamacalit =D 22:56, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Okay then. See you later. Titans south-west i think i'll probably chage it to Dalls,Texas. thanks for the tip!--Yina 23:17, December 15, 2009 (UTC) .... Gratz. ~Watchamacalit =D 23:39, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Well, hrm, how do I put this? You, like me, are now better than everybody else. You can now delete articles on your own, block users, and the like. Wait, why am I telling you this? You can read it in . And I prefer Coraline, thank you very much. And by the way, yes I get the allusion. ~Watchamacalit =D 12:11, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I know. Over on the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki (where I spend most of my time) we have that sorta thing already. But, honestly, I have no idea how to do it. I'll look into it. Thanks for the suggestion! --~Watchamacalit =D 22:25, December 20, 2009 (UTC) RE:Your character "Sonic" The page I searched up Sonic Boom on said something about electricity or somethin (bad memory). Guess I'll change her name then. And what do u mean by "orphaned page"? Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 22:01, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I've linked her to the Coast City page, if that counts. And I've already put a redirect on the Sonic page. But, can you give me a lil idea for a third villain in Coast City? Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 11:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Spades? The Batman RP is still on, if you forgotten... PsykoReaper 01:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Nominate Someone Oh, and Merry Christmas~ ~Watchamacalit =D 16:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Haha, hey, you getting Left 4 Dead 2 for Christmas? ~Watchamacalit =D 16:25, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Giving up that easily? Well, I have an XBox, Wii, and PS3, and I've never gotten a Red Ring of Death, so I have no idea what you're talking about. And no, I'm not some spoiled brat, I bought them all with my own money. I have a 95 average in ELA so I think I know what I'm talking about with Magic. And yes, I am bragging. ~Watchamacalit =D 16:34, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Magic: Sometimes known as sorcery, is the practice of consciousness manipulation and/or autosuggestion to achieve a desired result, usually by techniques described in various conceptual systems. The practice is often influenced by ideas of religion, mysticism, occultism, science, and psychology. Magick: Obsolete spelling of Magic. That's what wikipedia says on Magic, and my dictionary says on Magick. ~Watchamacalit =D 16:41, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Ugh, maaaaaan~! Now I've gotta look online for like an hour to find something better than that... ~Watchamacalit =D 16:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC) All we want do is eat you're brains! We're not unreasonable. I mean, no one's gonna eat your eyes. Hey, I was thinking of doing an RP with zombies. Are you interested? You'd be teamed up with three other characters, and you'd have to get from point A to B while I pummel you with wave after wave of incoming zombies. I just wanted to make sure someone (other than myself) was interested before I made anything. So do I have an okay from you? And yes, I'm gonna copy and Paste this message onto other people's talk pages. ~Watchamacalit =D 01:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) You really need to get Left 4 Dead 2. And I'm not sure, but I think I suck at Left 4 Dead. But it could be just the bullshit teamates I always get stuck with. Yeah, sure, run ALL the way ahead, while I'm being mauled by a hunter. Great job. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:19, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Magick Hay, where did you get the whole 'Magick' thing?--Yina 20:56, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Geez I'm just joking with you, and I know I don't know when to stop. Sorry! ~Watchamacalit =D 21:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, NightBird put it up. I think it looks nice~ ~Watchamacalit =D 02:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sibling U are Awhare if u make Raven your half sis, Dove is you half sis to? (well, in the fanon world enyway.)--Yina 23:43, January 5, 2010 (UTC) HELLOOOOOOO... enybody home? --Yina 23:14, January 7, 2010 (UTC) NightBird hea Just to make clear that i am not bullying on u, or have nothing against u i fixed the "white thing" u hate around the photos. also i am not making more changes till the periods ends so this is just an exception. NightBird (talk) 18:53, February 7, 2010 (UTC) If u feel sent me now the things u think are wrong. I migth change it today.NightBird (talk) 19:03, February 7, 2010 (UTC) spades dude, yo! never rlly talked to u, before, so i dunno if u even, like, know me, lol...but im another user here, and i talk to most others alot too. plz, if u need anything, or if u wanna talk with me, just message me on talk, kk? ty! ^_^ Unfallen717 22:11, March 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. ur characters r rlly interesting, i kinda like them, ever thought about making more, man? Let's keep it going! + TTFF is growing, slowly but we are growing. All the contributor deserve a nice "Tap". Lets continue to grow and producing good articles people! Hopefully we will improve more everyday! Thanks by all your contributions here NightBird (talk) 21:27, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Also is ok with the Spades Neil thing, Don't worry. Stubs Cool it with the stubs. Not everything that doesn't compare to your pages in terms of length is a stub. Seriously. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 01:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well, carry on then. Sorry for the nastiness above. Haven't heard from you in a while, either. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 02:02, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. Uh, I'll see you around, I guess. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 02:15, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Why is Shade a stub article??? Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 12:22, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Is the history long enough for u now?? Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 14:51, March 20, 2010 (UTC) And Still is more to come I am working on other stuff around here so yeah thanks, hopefully we will look better and attract more editors NightBird (talk) God Bless 21:56, March 22, 2010 (UTC) aces productions dude, dude, u really own that, under copyright? AWESOME. wished i owned somthing like that, lol. dude, ur characters, personally i like them better than like, most others users', man. ur a rlly decent writer, u know? ever considered really publishing them (or at least others), dude? good luck here, man. ^_^ Unfallen717 21:45, March 23, 2010 (UTC) dude, thanks a lot for explaining. no, neil, ur a really decent writer. look, for some reason they got pissed at me for asking ralnon a few questions (wasnt even rlly serious, dude). i really dont want him or any1 mad at me, yo, just a bit angry that like, they all dont want satanists. i mean, wtf? are all satanists crazy rapists or something, in their opinion? ugh. i mean, even if ralnon DID make a satanism wiki, i mean, thats still allowed...nothing wrong, u know? i mean, freedom of religion, u know? none of ur business what i practice. sigh...cant freaking believe watchamacalit's making a big deal outta this. he's bipolar, u know...i dont wanna insult any1, but 1 day, he was telling evry1, he wanted psykoreaper banned from this wiki, he said psyko worth less than crap, and now, he says he cant eat or talk for 4 days cuz hes too lonely without him...heh. lil late for that, dont u think? word of advice to him: if u really want him to talk with u, try not to get him blocked. anyway, neil, its ok, if any1 bothers u, i wont backstab u like watchamacalit did to me and psyko, ill try to help...i mean, even if they dont like me asking stuff about satanists, theyve rlly gone a bit far...sigh, i dont know...good luck here man. (oh, spades, could u read over my stories, and tell me if theyre kk or not? i know theyre pretty crappy, i guess, but still, im just bored all the time...) bye, man, Unfallen717 00:44, March 24, 2010 (UTC) hey, man. course, im kinda studying satanism on my own now, but 'course, if i ever need u, itll be great if i could get a satanic contact (tried 2 find cult round here, but like, guess my twon). do u know how i could find a cult i could join, not 2, u know, be THAT extreme, but, u know, its cool to just hang with some ppl sometimes who might understand u, u know, not like those other a-holes evryday? should i join a cult or not? cuz i was kinda thinking of 1...i really was...but now, cant find any, so... sigh...even on here, i cant relax half the time, always some1 bothering me for some reason, man...well, see u around, spades, and ty if u can give me a lil advice, man! ^_^ Unfallen717 22:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello Mr. Spades Neil, my greetings. I am Ralnon, creator of this wiki. I understand that there have been many childish arguments over here recently, and for that, I sincerely apologize. Unfallen717 has claimed that he was displeased because other users were apparently being anti-Satanist. However, I believe not that anyone here actually has any problem with any particular religion. Think not that I have failed to note that of all the users here, you and Kogone are actually those whom have gotten into the fewest arguments. I may not share the same interests as you and Unfallen717, yet I, too, was once attracted to such fields, and I strive to respect all beliefs. Thank you for contributing to this wiki, my friend. If you need anything, do not hesitate to contact me. Best wishes, Ralnon (talk) 20:20, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Indeed, Mr. Neil. However, I shall admit that I did not create this wiki for purposes of discussion of religion in particular, and must ask you, Kogone, and Unfallen717 to refrain from forcing your own opinions upon others if possible, as various users here have complained about it. Just like I shall in turn refrain from excessively stating my Christian beliefs here; our relgiious views may differ drastically, but we shall both try to respect the other's beliefs. However, I must confess your characters are somewhat interesting, and I think that you shall be a fine writer here, my friend. Farewell, Ralnon (talk) 21:02, March 25, 2010 (UTC) mr.ralnon, sir, plz, i dont mean to like, cut in...but cmon, no 1's gonna go around telling evry1 how we should all be satanists, dude...its just that like, many, MANY ppl in america practice, so...with all respect, y is it NOT a good thing to practice? srry, man...sorry, dont get all tight...ill shut up now, bye.... Unfallen717 22:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC) My thanks, Mr. Neil, for your own tolerance of my beliefs, for I am well aware that there are many whom are far less respectful of them. I personally doubt that I shall actually ever become an actual Satanist, but perhaps one day I may continue studies in such an area, remaining eternally devoted to my own current religion. I only ask that you continue to treat religious subjects with care, as recently, several questions and comments involving Satanism posed to me has unfortunately stirred great displeasure in many users. Thank you, Mr. Neil, for your kind understanding. All I ask is that you use your tools as an administrator to watch over the wiki and treat all fairly, unlike some other sysops, I am afraid. It is also good you seem to have gotten to know Unfallen717; though the childish way he speaks to others, through excessive use of Internet slang and abbreviations, may be somewhat tiring, I personally think he is not a poor user at heart. If you and he cooperate with the other users and this community, perhaps this wiki will one day have its chance to truly shine. Perhaps. 20:13, March 26, 2010 (UTC)